giganticfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Зандора/Герой
Умения при перезапуске ауры. |name-lr-en = Extended Focus |skill-lr-en = Aura SKILL,`skill1button: You gain 25% more Focus whenever you restart an Aura. | name-r-ru = Звездный поток | skill-r = ЗАЖАТЬ ЛКМ/RT: лучевая атака. ЛКМ/RT: серия ударов врукопашную. |name-r-en = Star Light Stream |skill-r-en = HOLD `skill1button: Beam attack. `skill1button: Melee combo. | name-rl-ru = Проекция ауры | skill-rl = ЗАЖАТЬ ЛКМ/RT: при попадании добавляет к вашей цели ауру. |name-rl-en = Aura Projection |skill-rl-en = HOLD `skill1button: On hit, also attaches an Aura to your target. | name-rr-ru = Сила звезд | skill-rr = ЗАЖАТЬ ЛКМ/RT: лучевая атака наносит больше и резко повышает шанс . |name-rr-en = Star Power |skill-rr-en = HOLD `skill1button: Beam attack does more damage and builds crit chance rapidly.}} врагам на расстоянии удара. АУРА (3 с): дает +10% к базовых атак вам и ближайшим союзникам. | name = Aura of Strength | desc-en = Damage enemies in melee range. AURA (3s): You and nearby allies deal +10% basic attack damage. | name-l-ru = Сила оружия | skill-l = Бонус к увеличен до 20%. Длительность ауры увеличена до 4 с. |name-l-en = Strength of Arms |skill-l-en = Damage bonus increased to 20%. Aura duration increased to 4s. | name-ll-ru = Страх врагам | skill-ll = При попадании ЗВЕЗДНЫМ КОПЬЕМ вы получаете +10% к базовой атаки по нападающим врагам. |name-ll-en = Foes Beware |skill-ll-en = On `skill1button STAR LANCE STRIKE hit, gain +10% basic attack damage vs. attacking foes. | name-lr-ru = Превращение силы | skill-lr = Попадание ЗВЕЗДНЫМ КОПЬЕМ сокращает перезарядку АУРЫ СПЕШКИ и АУРЫ ЖИЗНИ. +10 с к времени перезарядки. |name-lr-en = Conversion of Strength |skill-lr-en = On `skill1button STAR LANCE STRIKE hit, shorten cooldown for `skill3button AURA OF HASTE and `skill4button AURA OF LIFE. Adds +10s to cooldown. | name-r-ru = Выпад | skill-r = Наносит мощный удар ближнего боя на увеличенную дистанцию (+10 м). Длительность ауры уменьшена до 2 с. |name-r-en = Lancing Blow |skill-r-en = Perform a powerful melee strike that has extended range (+10m). Aura duration reduced to 2s. | name-rl-ru = Пронзающий поток | skill-rl = При промахе в рукопашной наносит волновой удар (дистанция 30 м). |name-rl-en = Lancing Flow |skill-rl-en = On melee miss, sends out a wave projectile (30m range). | name-rr-ru = Недружественный огонь | skill-rr = Удар в рукопашной атакующих врагов (30 ед. урона/с на 3 с). |name-rr-en = Foe Fire |skill-rr-en = On melee hit, attacking foes suffer burning (30 dmg/s, 3s).}} . АУРА (3 с): дает +10% к вам и ближайшим союзникам. | name = Aura of Haste | desc-en = +8 Stamina. AURA (3s): You and nearby allies move 10% faster. | name-l-ru = Все торопятся | skill-l = повышено до 25%. Длительность ауры увеличена до 4 с. |name-l-en = All Do Haste |skill-l-en = Speed boost increased to 25%. Aura duration increased to 4s. | name-ll-ru = Возбуждение | skill-ll = Дает +16 ед. к на старте. |name-ll-en = Energize |skill-ll-en = On start, gain +16 stamina. | name-lr-ru = Превращение спешки | skill-lr = Попадание ЗВЕЗДНЫМ КОПЬЕМ сокращает перезарядку АУРЫ СИЛЫ и АУРЫ ЖИЗНИ. +10 с к времени перезарядки. |name-lr-en = Conversion of Haste |skill-lr-en = On `skill1button STAR LANCE STRIKE hit, shorten cooldown for `skill2button AURA OF STRENGTH and `skill4button AURA OF LIFE. Adds +10s to cooldown. | name-r-ru = Радужный рывок | skill-r = БЕГ+Q/LB: рывок вперед. пораженных врагов. Рывок не активирует ауру. |name-r-en = Rainbow Dash |skill-r-en = SPRINT+`skill3button: Rush forward. Enemies hit are /UIRxGFxSharedResources.PushedStatusEffect"e5e58a\">pushed. Does not trigger Aura if you dash. | name-rl-ru = Целительный рывок | skill-rl = E/RB,БЕГ+Q/LB: если активирована АУРА ЖИЗНИ, вы на 150 ОЗ. |name-rl-en = Dash of Healing |skill-rl-en = `skill4button,SPRINT+`skill3button: If you had AURA OF LIFE, you are healed for 150 HP. | name-rr-ru = Убойный рывок | skill-rr = ПКМ/LT,БЕГ+Q/LB: если активирована АУРА СИЛЫ, наносит 200 ед. , игнорирующего броню. |name-rr-en = Dash of Damage |skill-rr-en = `skill2button,SPRINT+`skill3button: If you had AURA OF STRENGTH, deal 200 armor-ignoring damage.}} }} с ближайших союзников. АУРА (3 с): }} 25 ОЗ/с вам и ближайшим союзникам. | name = Aura of Life | desc-en = Cleanse debuffs from nearby allies. AURA (3s): You and nearby allies regenerate 25 HP/s. | name-l-ru = Жизнь продолжается | skill-l = усилено до 35 ОЗ/с. Длительность ауры увеличена до 4 с. |name-l-en = Life Goes On |skill-l-en = Healing increased to 35 HP/s. Aura duration increased to 4s. | name-ll-ru = Боевая броня | skill-ll = При попадании ЗВЕЗДНЫМ КОПЬЕМ союзники в зоне ауры получают +10 ед. на 2 с. |name-ll-en = Battle Armor |skill-ll-en = On `skill1button STAR LANCE STRIKE hit, allies in your Aura gain +10 armor for 2s. | name-lr-ru = Превращение жизни | skill-lr = Попадание ЗВЕЗДНЫМ КОПЬЕМ сокращает время перезарядки АУРЫ СИЛЫ и АУРЫ СПЕШКИ. +10 с к времени восстановления. |name-lr-en = Conversion of Life |skill-lr-en = On `skill1button STAR LANCE STRIKE hit, shorten cooldown for `skill2button AURA OF STRENGTH and `skill3button AURA OF HASTE. Adds +10s to cooldown. | name-r-ru = Фейерверк жизни | skill-r = Вы и союзники рядом с вами на 200 ОЗ (длительность уменьшена до 2 с). Больше не снимает негативные эффекты. |name-r-en = Bursting with Life |skill-r-en = You and nearby allies are healed for 200 HP. (Duration reduced to 2s) No longer cleanses. | name-rl-ru = Жизнь команды | skill-rl = Попадание по союзнику на 30 ОЗ больше. +150 ОЗ к максимальному запасу . |name-rl-en = Life of the Party |skill-rl-en = Heals an additional 30 HP per ally hit. +150 HP max bonus. | name-rr-ru = Игнорирование урона | skill-rr = Накладывает на врагов поблизости (-25% урона на 3 с). |name-rr-en = Defy Damage |skill-rr-en = Inflict weakness on nearby foes. (-25% damage, 3s)}} }} (600/800/1000 ОЗ) вас и ближайших союзников (5/6/7 с). ЛКМ/RT ЗВЕЗДНОЕ КОПЬЕ восстанавливает 75 ОЗ щита. | name = Vow of Shielding | desc-en = Give HP shield (600/800/1000) to you and nearby allies. (5/6/7s) `skill1button STAR LANCE STRIKE hits restore 75 HP to the shield. | name-l-ru = Настоящая дружба | skill-l = Каждая помощь или убийство дает (4 с). |name-l-en = Amity |skill-l-en = Gain 80 HP/s after each assist or kill. (4s) | name-ll-ru = Жизненная сила | skill-ll = +15% к максимальному запасу . |name-ll-en = Hero's Vitality |skill-ll-en = +15% maximum health. | name-lr-ru = Каменная стена | skill-lr = Вы к . |name-lr-en = Stonewall |skill-lr-en = You are immune to critical hits. | name-r-ru = Благо благословения | skill-r = Активация ауры рядом с союзниками дает . |name-r-en = Blesser's Boon |skill-r-en = Triggering an Aura with allies nearby gives you Focus. | name-rl-ru = Лечение энергией | skill-rl = После использования ЭНЕРГИИ дает +20% (действует до смерти героя). |name-rl-en = Focused Healing |skill-rl-en = +20% healing power after using your FOCUS. (Lasts until you die) | name-rr-ru = Сила и энергия | skill-rr = F/LS+RT,ЛКМ/RT: при использовании ЭНЕРГИИ дает +7% к базовых атак (до +14%, действует до смерти героя). |name-rr-en = Focused Might |skill-rr-en = `focusskillbutton,`skill1button: Gain +7% basic attack damage when you use FOCUS. (Max +14%, lasts until you die)}} Таланты и в начале. | nameEN = Speed Persisted | descEN = `skill3button: AURA OF HASTE lasts 3s after allies leave your Aura. DURING CLASH: Removes cripple and slow on start.}} за каждого союзника в зоне воздействия. | nameEN = Life Abounds | descEN = `skill4button: AURA OF LIFE affects a 50% larger area. DURING CLASH: Gain Focus for each affected ally.}} Советы * Категория:Описания героев